Update: TheYoungXD
by TheStereotypicalShipper
Summary: This is an update explaining my long absences and choppy updating schedule. XD
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I know I've been out for a long time but I have a perfectly reasonable explanation as to my absence.

First off, my computer crashed and deleted all of my stories. This happened about two weeks ago just 5 hours after posting the last chapters of my stories. Yeah, it finally hit the last straw with me and my dad. He still had some important files on my desktop. XP!

Second, as many of you know, I am a student. Meaning, I have homework, a very active social life, sports, and other extracurricular. I get back home around 7pm every night and then homework, then relaxation time, and I barely have time to write. And it's very rare for me not to have homework. It's the price of going to a private school. Lol

Third, is my mental stability. Some of you know that, my brain is quite unstable when it comes to my emotions. I have been coping with my feelings and my beliefs. I contradict myself in many ways. Damn, im pretty sure I have a mental disease but it doesn't matter much.

So I know this is short but that's what's been going on. Hopefully, there's going to be some kind of change.

So…onto good news.

I GOT A LAP TOP! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAhAh! I had you guys going there didn't i! I might be coming out of my miniature hiatus soon! Yippy! So…here are my upcoming stories and some prompts im allowing you, the readers, to choose from.

Stories/Chapters in the working:

Chapters 7-10 of "A Mid-Summer Night's Dream"

Chapters 10-12 of "Sanctuary" (Which will be ending soon)

Chapters 1-3 of a re-write of my old story "NXT: A New Dream" which is now dubbed, "Show me what you've got!"

Chapter 1 of a new story, feat. Evan Bourne, entitled, "Espionage of Youth"

The Summary: Agent Matthew Korklan, cover name, Evan Bourne, is chosen to guard the son of the country's most important stock market executives. He is sent in as student at the school, trained by the CIA, he is ready to take on whatever obstacle get in his way in order to keep peace within his country. Even the walls of his heart.

Oooooh, how exciting. I hope you guys like it cuz spy movies, plus wrestlers, plus gay romance, is so epic! Lol! I cant believe I just used that word. Lol.

Lol. So here are a list of songs I'm making oneshot song fics for:

"Someone Like You" by Adele  
>"Rolling in The Deep" by Adele<br>"What I've Done" by Linkin Park  
>"Numb" by Linkin Park<br>"Every Drop Is a Waterfall" by Coldplay  
>"Clocks" by Coldplay<br>"Fly" by Nicki Minaj  
>"Give Me Everything" by Pitbull ft. Ne-Yo, Afrojack, and Nayer<p>

And more if you guys want to request. (note that each one will be between 2000 and 4000 words.)

SO I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THE UPCOMING STORIES! Next chapters of stuff will hopefully be up by either Sunday or Monday. ! Cya!

-TheYoungXD


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! I know. Long time hasn't it? It's been about 5 months. FOR THAT I AM SORRY! Life has been pretty shitty as of late. Um, why don't we just rip off the band-aid here and lemme explain what's happened in my love life.**

**First of all, there's my Jack Swagger equivalent. The guy back in August who I thought was really cute and looked like Jack Swagger. This past Wednesday actually, I think we're finally friends again. Our relationship is on the friend base. He's not bi or gay, which makes me kinda sad because now I feel like my gay-dar is nonexistent along with the feeling of a broken heart. Along with that my crush was supposed to be a secret at first. That also is a reason why I was on hiatus. To heal. Because when I started liking him, I didn't know him that well. Turns out he's like a heel and a total asshat. That and the entire football team made fun of me for liking him. Did I mention he's stupid as a sack of potatoes and one of the lesser members of the team. I have no idea what I saw in him.**

**Then after football season, we only talked once, and that doesn't even count cuz someone stole his phone and tried flirting with me. I didn't fall for it of course.**

**Then this past Wednesday, he came to one of my basketball games, and we talked I guess. Again, no goodbyes. He's just a guy to say goodbye. So my record for not talking to someone I used to like is no 5 months. So that's why I got inspiration back.**

**That and my love life somehow flared up again. My first crush, is now talking to me again and he has the same flirty look in his eyes. I knew there was something between me and him. Lol. But, I'll let him move at his own pace.**

**Then theres my third gay crush, which is happening right now. I won't even mention it because it's impossible and the kid would literally kill me. Not kidding. So to whoever made up the "third times the charm" phrase it fucking lucky and a show off. XP**

**So now to my personal life.**

**Basically my Grandma on my Dad's side, died right after I talked to her. I think it's because I'm named after her dead husband.**

**Also my Grandpa died too. Who I am also named after. I have two first names. It's hyphenated. Lmao.**

**So somehow I carry on the main legacy of my two families, which sucks since I have a 50/50 chance of not having kids.**

**So that's all you guys need to know and what's happened lately and how it might affect my future stories.**

**OH WAIT! AT HOMECOMING, I STOLE MY "JACK SWAGGER EQUIVILENT'S" DATE! HAHAHAHAHAHA! HE DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO DANCE SO I TOOK HER AND DANCED WITH HER AND MY GIRL, WHO IS THE CUTEST GAL IN MY CLASS! YEAH SO EXPECT A STORY LIKE THAT, LMAO!**

**HASTA LAVISTA BABY!**


End file.
